


Occasional Addition

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Grantaire Shipping Week 2013 (Nov 11-17) [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Teasing, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursday's fic for Grantaire Ship Week. Musichetta invites Grantaire over for dinner, and Grantaire finds himself (quite happily) between Joly and Bossuet at her request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasional Addition

Grantaire ate quietly, keeping his head a little bowed. Musichetta was seated across from him, Bossuet at his side, Joly in the fourth seat at the table. He swallowed hard, anticipatory, as Musichetta shifted her position, foot sliding against Grantaire's calf.

His cock was half-hard in his trousers, because part of the telling him all about this had been Bossuet and Joly each murmuring in his ears and telling him  _all_  about what they were going to do to him that night.

Musichetta, Grantaire had come to discover, was always the one in charge.

"Would you  _like_  to bother with desert?" She asked, regarding Grantaire with raised eyebrows.

"If desert's in bed, sure." She laughed a little, the sound as pretty as the peal of a bell. 

"He's cheeky." She commented, regarding Bossuet and Joly. Joly was trembling, out of anticipation instead of worry, and Bossuet was grinning, one of his hands over top of Joly's on the table.

"Yes, Ma'am." Joly and Bossuet agreed as one, and God, that shouldn't have been so hot, seeing two of his friends be so obviously submissive, especially knowing that the both of them were going to have their hands all over him in ten minutes.

"Bossuet, Joly, clothes off. Kneel by the bed please, usual places." Bossuet and Joly threw themselves out of their chairs and nearly ran down the hall to the bedroom, and Musichetta grinned, smug, to herself. "They're always eager." She commented lightly.

"I can see." Grantaire murmured.

"Are you alright with both of them fucking you?"

"Oh, God, yeah." Grantaire whispered, giving an eager little nod. Musichetta nodded too, obviously pleased.

"Fantastic. I won't be touching you - they'll just be obeying my orders and touching you a  _lot_. They'll be eager, but they won't come without my order. If you don't like anything, say so: they'll stop immediately, as will I."

"Sounds great."

"Good. You want to go give my boys a look and see if they'll beg yet?" Musichetta asked, tone teasing, and Grantaire laughed a little.

"Let's." Grantaire unbuttoned his shirt as they moved down the hall, pulling his shirt off as they entered the room and laying it over the back of an armchair in the corner. Musichetta pulled this chair forwards, settling into it, and Grantaire looked forwards.

Bossuet and Joly were kneeling at either sides of the large, canopied bed, the very image of symmetry. Grantaire unzipped his jeans and and slid out of them before toeing off his socks, setting both aside. He'd taken his boots off just after entering the apartment, as Joly apparently insisted.

"Boys." Musichetta prompted, and then both Bossuet and Joly were at Grantaire's sides, Bossuet pulling Grantaire into a deep kiss as Joly pressed kisses over his shoulders and traced the line of his spine, hands steadying the brunet where they splayed across his hips.

"Shit." Grantaire whispered, tilting his head back when Bossuet dipped to lay kisses there, nipping at the hollow of his neck and his sternum.

"Touch his cock, Joly, we all know you're a whore: there's no need to be shy." Joly let out a choked little whimper, but then his hand was on Grantaire's cock and stroking him fast, thumbing over his head on the upstroke.

Bossuet chuckled a little, and then he bit down at the juncture of Grantaire's neck, drawing a low moan and an arch of the back out of him. "Hands in his hair, Lesgle."

"Yes,  _Ma'am_." Bossuet said agreeably, hand reaching up and just-this-side-of-roughly tugging at the dark locks, making Grantaire let out a sharp cry as his hips bucked against Joly's hand. 

"Fuck."

"Not until she says so." Bossuet teased in a purr, and Grantaire felt  _hot_  between them, taking in desperate breaths of air.

"On the bed, Lesgle, and prepare your cock. Joly, prep your friend." Joly was more than eager to do so, grasping at oil and allowing Lesgle a measure before moving behind Grantaire again. The artist but his hands on the bed's footboard, bending over for Joly to press two fingers forwards, and he let out a soft whimper. 

"How's he feel, Joly?" Musichetta asked, and Grantaire got the feeling that Joly had to be prompted to speak during a scene, a far cry from Bossuet's willingness to cheek and joke. 

"Tight. Good." Joly said, sounding eager as he fucked his fingers forwards and drew them back, thrusting them at a decent rhythm and drawing pleased sounds from the man bent before him. 

"You want to fuck him?"

"Yes, Mistress,  _please_ -"

"Tell him that, Joly, not me. I know you're a greedy creature, but there's no need to be  _rude_." Grantaire didn't have to look back at Musichetta to know that she was grinning, and didn't have to look at Joly to know his cheeks were flushed and his hips were shifting against the air in his desperation. 

"'M sorry, Ma'am, Grantaire, fuck, I want to fuck you, God, you look so  _good_  and you're really tight and I can't wait to get you between me and Bossuet." Joly cut short after the string of desperate whimpers, concentrating on fucking a third finger into the other man. 

"Is he always this much of a slut for it?" Grantaire had picked up on the difference between the domme's address to Bossuet and hers to Joly, and Musichetta laughed.

"Always has been."

" _Chetta_ -" Joly cried out, and Musichetta was moving forwards, gently pulling Joly back and pressing a quick kiss to his temple, hands on his hips. 

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's okay." She said gently, tapping his hip comfortingly. "You're going to be able to come soon, I promise, we're not going to tease you much, alright?" Grantaire turned to regard the way Joly relaxed completely against Musichetta, breaths slowing down.

"You prepped enough?" Musichetta asked Grantaire, and he nodded. "Then by all means, enjoy Bossuet's cock." She added invitingly, and Grantaire chuckled a little as he moved forwards. He straddled Bossuet's thighs, lining the other up before fucking himself down.

Bossuet let out a grunt, head tipping back momentarily. "For once, luck smiles upon me." Grantaire laughed, leaning to kiss him, and Bossuet let him lead the kiss, though he tangled his hand in Grantaire's hair to tug at it roughly.

Grantaire was slow in fucking his hips down, taking his time, and when the bed gave way a little as Joly moved up behind him, Grantaire's grunt was eager. Joly pressed a careful finger inside him, alongside Bossuet, and Bossuet let out a short, strangled noise that was mostly muffled against Grantaire's own lips. 

Joly's second finger led to slight discomfort, but it was the third that made Grantaire say with gritted teeth, "Just  _do_  it already."

"You heard the man, Joly." The medical student whimpered, but then he lined himself up, and when Grantaire lowered himself down, it was onto both of them, and he let out a drawn-out, satisfied moan. 

"Fuck, that's a lot."

"Feeling full?" Bossuet asked, and Grantaire hummed his agreement.

"Fuck, really tight, really tight-" Joly whined, and Grantaire's thighs were burning with the effort as he began to slowly - ever so slowly - raise himself up and fuck himself down.

"Tight, huh, Joly? Like feeling Bossuet's cock next to yours?" Joly mewled against Grantaire's back, hiding his face there, and Bossuet grinned dreamily as Grantaire and Musichetta laughed.

"Hand on his cock again, Joly." Joly complied, hand fast and shaking a little as he moved it on the other's cock, his breathing laboured and fast against Grantaire's skin. 

"You can come if you need to, Joly." Musichetta allowed, and Joly  _did_  within a minute or so of the allowance, the heat, the tightness, being far too much for him. He pulled away, dropping to Bossuet's side, and the bald man smirked at Grantaire before moving to fuck up and into him fast.

Grantaire let out a cutting, surprised sound, but made no protest, eagerly fucking himself down for more of the attention. Grantaire came before Bossuet did, but Bossuet followed him swiftly enough, and Grantaire was  _exhausted_  as he dropped between the other two amis, his thighs hot and aching, his breathing still fast.

"Dear God."

"They're good, aren't they?" Musichetta asked, slipping into bed and pressing her body against Bossuet's. 

"Amazing."

"My good boys." Musichetta murmured, stroking over Bossuet's shoulder as she reached out with her other hand, petting gently over Joly's hair. "You're welcome to stay in bed with us. Joly's clingy, mind."

"Am not."

"You are, cherí." Bossuet maintained gently, and Joly merely huffed.

"Staying in bed with you sounds pretty great. I'm too tired to move." Grantaire mumbled, shifting his arm to let Joly press his head against Grantaire's chest. "That was pretty incredible, though, fuck."

"Thanks." Bossuet and Joly mumbled together, Joly sleepily, Bossuet smugly.  


End file.
